


(Cover) I'm Here by Marshmellow Bobcat

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: “Tragedy blows through your life like a tornado, uprooting everything, creating chaos. You wait for the dust to settle, and then you choose. You can live in the wreckage and pretend it's still the mansion you remember. Or you can crawl from the rubble and slowly rebuild. Because after disaster strikes, the important thing is that you move on.”Tragedy strikes when Keith is murdered by the E-String Strangler. While Veronica crawls through the rubble of grief, Logan is there to help her rebuild. A LoVe story.





	(Cover) I'm Here by Marshmellow Bobcat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039875) by [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat). 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/47363856001/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

 

      


End file.
